bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Manga/Archive 1
Bug Hi! there's a bug on this page, i can't fix that, so i create the talk page 'cause i hope that some administrator read that and fix the problem, the page is deformated, and at the bottom, that can be read: "Set $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; at the bottom of LocalSettings.php to show detailed debugging information". i can't report the problem 'cause that option can't be seen, hope that problem can be fixed soon. Maul day 06:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, we are looking into this now, sorry for the delay. --Uberfuzzy 22:04, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Template I was finally able to complete the template for the Chapter listing. Please make sure you use the same format when adding new volumes as they come out and sorry for taking so long in getting the boxes to match up and look uniform WhiteStrike 23:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) It'd better fit as a real template in Template:Chapter, then inserting it with :Am not very good at creating those kinds of templates plus I prefer to do 'em this way. if you can take the template and make as such please feel free to do it it may turn out better than what I did WhiteStrike 00:48, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Omakes Hi everyone, i was just wondering if someone should write about the omake chapters as well as some of the golden cup episodes, i would do it myself but i know nothing about either of them. Japanese Chapter Names Why do we keep some of the chapter names in Japanese when they have an English translation and most of them have already been offically translated by Viz? If I created a summary page for one of those chapters, would I put the English translation of the chapter in the URL link or just copy and paste the Japanese symbols? --IchigoKitty 23:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : The chapters name are kept in Japanese in this article because that's how they appear originally in weekl;y shonnen jump. When you look at the individual volume apges you can see the names of those that got change from WSJ to the Takobon titles and the ones that the English name got changed. So in answer to your question yes the article should appear as Number . chapter name (example 285. 肉喰みて、ひとりー王の孤独 with a redirect from 285. Devouring Alone - Solitude of the King0 and chapter 323 simply as 323. since it did not have a title originally). WhiteStrike 00:27, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe because Viz sucks and this wikia uses the original names? Original names are always better than English translated names. Drunk Samurai 10:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Bleach Volume Quotes I was looking at your list of volumes and saw you didn't have the volume quotes. Wikipedia use to have them but know they took them off. It'd be real good if some one could find them and add them to the chapter list.--Mr.Zeke 23:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) If you're talking about the poems that appear on the first page of each volume, they are on each volume's page, under the "Volume data" section. Lia Schiffer 23:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Volume 41 Has a good scan of the front cover came out yet? I'm excited to see another volume (picture) added to the list. :D IchigoKitty 18:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Shikai? I was wondering if we should put (shikai) for cover picture where the shinigami is depicted with their shikai. Renji, Ikkaku and Kaien where depicted with their shikai. I am asking because we mention (bankai) for Ichigo and (released) for the Arrancar. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I thought the Arrancar release was mentioned because of the difference in their form between the two states (and Ichigo has a different outfit). Anyway, the Shikai shown on the covers do each have a prominent position on the cover, so I'd say they can be added, but I don't mind either way. As far as I can see, this affects Renji, Ikkaku, Kaien and Hisagi. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well in the case of Grimmjow and Ulquoirra that might be true since both appear twice. But Harribel only appeared once but she also had the (resurrecion) bit. I guess I'll add it in for now. We can always take it off later if it seems unnecessary or something. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Fusion ? This page is a less complete version of that one, isn't it ? A fusion can be a good thing, don't you think ? Ju gatsu mikka 20:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Adding Author Notes I was thinking for awhile now and I think adding Tite Kubo's author notes example here would be a great edition to each volume page. Since Viz is releasing the volume more quickly, I don't think it would be out of the question. What do you guys think? --Lemursrule (talk) 11:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Merge with Chapters? Looking at this page, all it is is a less detailed version of the Chapters page. The only thing unique about it is the background section. Right now, its only serving as another page that has to get the same information added to it every week as the chapters page. We would save ourselves some work every week if we merged them. The same could probably be done for the Anime and Episodes pages.-- I'm in agreement. In addition, I'd suggest moving the background information to the series' titular article (which could probably use a little fixing up itself). Links to the corresponding media could just be plugged into the appropriate sections. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 19:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Bumping this discussion a bit. The background info would probably work best on the Bleach article like Mohrph said.-- Don't really feel strongly either way on this, but I dont think anything of value would be lost if this page were done away with and the background info incorporated elsewhere. 20:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC)